Divergence
by Hildebrant
Summary: The yamato family is on vacation on ORB, and while there a series of events and adventures befall all of them, read on to see what is in store for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Divergence**

Well here's my latest storyarc following "One Boy, One Girl" I hope you enjoy it. I own none of the characters, they are owned by Sunrise and Bandai. Now onto the fic.

**5 years later**

It's said that there is no greater family gathering than the carnival, a place of merriment, laughter, and childlike innocence. Yet it is also a place of bizarre and unknown secrets hidden under a guise of greasepaint, oddities and funhouse mirrors.

Tonight, one woman. Named Miriallia Haww Yamato is about to fall prey to one of those secrets.

Milly watched on with her daughter Mira as her son Tolle road the Ferris wheel with Kira, her husband. They had both managed to work off enough days in their respective careers to earn a week off with pay and had been invited down to ORB for a vacation by Cagalli. Their first day had been speant visiting Milly's parents, and letting the kids see their grandparents after at least a year, and it was being topped off with a night at the local carnival. Milly herself remembered spending many days at this place in the past, and now it was her children's turn for some memories at the carnival

"Look sweetie it's daddy, wave" Milly said to her five year old daughter as she waved to her husband. She smiled as she saw Kira wave back with Tolle yelling for her. Mira hadn't gone on many rides while Tolle had gone on almost every ride the carnival had to offer, and given his size and age that meant Kira had to go with him. Milly and Mira had done some bonding in the past few years and the two of them were close, but even Milly knew it was obvious that Mira would always prefer the company of Kira, and his being with Tolle had only made her miss him more.

The ride came to an end and Kira departed with Tolle bolting out waiting for his father to catch up to him. 'He get's faster by the day I swear' Kira thought to himself with a smile at his rambunctious son. "Dad, dad, can we go again, I wanna go on the skychaser again, or the pegasus flyer" Tolle said referring to the more intense rides that the small carnival had to offer.

Milly had to smirk at this in seeing just how enthusiastic her little boy was. At first she began to wonder just how he could be the son of her and Kira but then she thought back to a conversation she had with Kira's mother, like how hyper and exciteable he was growing up, and how his parents would be out of breath by the end of the day, it couldn't have helped that he being the ultimate coordinator and they just being naturals.

Thankfully Kira had been able to keep up with Tolle for the most part, and Tolle was very loyal to Milly as well. "Whoa whoa hold off there big guy, let's see what your sister wants to do first, she hasn't gotten to ride on anything yet all night" Kira said trying to keep things fair. "Come on Mira, pick something fast and wild!" Tolle asked eagerly, trying to get his sister to listen to reason, his reason. "I don't know Tolle, they look kinda scary, and I'm afraid of going too fast" Mira said clutching the stuffed bear Kira managed to win for her in an old game where the goal was to knock over a bunch of milk bottles with a baseball. Thanks to Kira's abilities he was able to win Mira a prize. Tolle refused Kira's offer to win him something, when the rambunctious five year old stepped up to win something himself, it had resulted in the worker nearly getting his head taken off by a fastball and only one milk bottle being knocked off.

Don't worry Mira, dad will go with us you don't have to be scared" Tolle said trying to reassure his little sister. They were twins but since he was born first Tolle looked to Mira as his little sister since he was older by a few minutes and always stood up for her, even if she did bother him by being too much of a scaredy cat.

Kira couldn't help but smile with pride at his two firstborns. They truly were his cildren to Milly. Mira, in appearance was much like him. Short, dark hair that was brushed forward but her personality was truly that of Milly, very calm and almost a little skittish, usually preferring more quiet times than that of her brother.

Tolle on the other hand was a bundle of energy. He was always full speed ahead with no stopping in between. This had been evident at the carnival with Tolle going to every fast ride the park had to offer. In appearance, Tolle was that of Milly. His hair was parted in the middle and fanned out in the back slightly. The only distinguishing feature that kept him from looking alot like Milly was that his hair was a little more darker than hers, a trait he had inherited from Kira no doubt."Tell you what, how about we go on the carousel, we haven't ridden that one yet?" Kira suggested to his kids. "Okay daddy, I can handle that, that's not too fast at all" Mira said moving towards Kira. "Alright, I can handle it too, as long as we get to go to the spookhouse afterwards" Tolle said with an evil grin. He may love his sister but he also loved tormenting her with ghost stories and telling her that monsters like the Boogeyman were under her bed. "Tolle stop it, there's no such things as ghosts and boogeymen, daddy said so" Mira said trying to act brave and get her brother to leave her alone. "Oh really, well has dad seen a ghost or the boogeyman himself?" Tolle said firing back Kira fought within himself to keep himself from answering that question with a yes.

He'd had two encounters with the supernatural in his lifetime when he had seen Flay's ghost at the end of the war and he had an encounter with Tolle's ghost during a rough time during his courtship with Milly. As much as Kira would like to make two of his closest friends known to his children, this was a situation that he couldn't win, either way he'd be lying to one of his kids, if he said ghosts did exist then he'd have been lying to Mira, and he wasn't sure he was ready for the ramifications of that.

"Tell you what, we'll compromise" Kira said. "We'll go on the carousel first and we can go on the spoohouse afterwards, and Mira you can stay out here with your mother while Tolle and I go on it" Kira said to his little girl in an attempt to both reassure her and get away from the subject of ghosts. Mira was about to take her father up on his offer, but seeing her older brother behind him mouthing the words 'chicken' had given her a sudden change of heart and mind. "No daddy, I'm going on the spookhouse with both of you" Mira said with determination, and to shut her brother up. "Okay little lady you ask and you shall receive" Kira said taking Mira and Tolle's hands. Mira beamed as her father held her tiny hand and lead them over to the line for admittance. "I'll be out here you guys, you take care okay?" Milly called back to them. "Don't worry about us sweetheart, we'll meet back here okay?" Kira said taking his place in line with the twins. Milly nodded her head and watched as Kira and the kids boarded one of the seats built for three people instead of one of the horses.

Milly watched them continue going around in circles for a bit until something caught her eye. She noticed a small carriage a small ways off with only a small portion of light being filtered out of the entrance to it. Walking over, Milly looked in and almost saw movement but thought of it as nothing more than a trick of the light. Turning away to return to her family, milly stopped when she heard a voice. "Welcome, I have been waiting for you Mrs. Yamato" spoke a deep Hungarian accent. Turning back around, Milly saw the door slowly open and reveal a woman with dark skin and adorned with that of ancient looking jewelry and clothes. Her hair was ragged and dark while her skin even as tanned as it was still bore a wrinkle in almost every nook and cranny there was to be seen with the naked eye.

"Excuse me, did you say you were expecting me?" Milly said pointing to herself. "Why yes I was, I've been waiting for quite some time Mrs. Yamato" the woman said again. "How do you know what my last name is, we've never even met before" Milly asked surprised at the knowledge this woman possessed. "I know many things about you Mrs. Yamato, like your first name being Miriallia, and how you've held onto your maiden name even though you're married, and that you named your son after your former love" The woman smiled with what seemed to be an ulterior motive.

"Okay listen here you! Have you been stalking me? Has Elthman sent you? because if you have or he has sent you I will call the police right here and now!" Milly threatened. "Easy child, easy, I only know what I have seen and I have found" The woman said in an attempt to calm Milly's anger and uneasiness. "I still think you're a stalker Miss..." Milly said in an attempt to get the woman's name. "Leota, Madame Leota. Fortunes told and your wishes you shall behold" she said catching Milly's eyes. "Fortunes?" Milly asked puzzled over what the old gypsy said to her. "Yes, whatever your future holds, I shall show you." Leota said. At this Milly sat down in front of her and watched as the old woman in front of her as she began to wave her hands in front of the crystal ball. Milly's eyes were glued to the spherical object in front of her which seemed to be emitting a mist that made her eyes go heavy. "Have you ever wondered what if things had gone differently for you, if things hadn't been the way they are now?" Leota asked of Miriallia. "Yes" Milly asked in what appeared to be a trance. "Well then Miriallia, you should be very careful, for what you wish for" Leota said as the mist from the crystal orb dispersed and the small carriage returned to normal.

"What just happened?" Milly asked the wrinkled woman in front of her. "You shall see child, but remember it is only what you asked for, deep inside and I have granted you a chance to see what you have wished for" Leota said to Milly. Feeling somewhat disturbed, Milly quickly got up from her seat and left the carriage and away from the wicked woman in front of her. The wicked woman still carried with her that same mysterious smile even as Milly left.

Milly left the carriage and continued walking till she came back to the same clearing that she had been in when she had left. Looking over she saw Kira and the twins leave the exit of the spookhouse. "Hey guys, you have a good time in there?" Milly asked stooping down to the twins eye level. "Yeah it was so cool in there right Mira?" Tolle said energetically to his mother. "How about you honey, did you like it?" Milly asked to her daughter. "It was a little scary but I'm okay, I was brave for daddy" Mira said proudly. "You bet she was, she didn't back down from any of those creeps" Kira said putting a hand on Mira's shoulder. Leaning in, Milly let her arms encirlce her daughter. "That's my brave girl" Milly said to Mira proudly. "What about me mom?" Tolle asked feeling left out. "You went in there and protected your sister from all those scary monsters, I'm so proud of you my brave boy" Milly said hugging her son close. "Well guys what's say we go on home? We've had enough fun here for tonight" Kira asked of his family. He smiled as he received a resounding yes.

Later on back at Cagalli's mansion, while the twins were asleep in their beds, the parents were just finishing up. Kira was flipping through the pages of one of his new books. Looking over he saw Milly heading over to him. "Thanks for keeping the bed warm sweetie" Milly said as she walked over to Kira. "Anytime Milly" Kira said. Milly lay down next to Kira and let her head rest on his chest. "Kira, are you happy with your life so far?" Milly asked her husband. "Yeah, I'm alot happier now than I was eight years ago, bak when we had ZAFT on our tails day and night" Kira said in reply to his wife's question. "Are you happy Milly?" Kira asked of his wife. "Yeas, yes I am sweetheart" Milly said back. Sleep soon overtook the both of them and peace soon filled the room.

The sun rose over the horizon and soon filtered into Milly's half open eyes. Sitting up, Milly looked on after stretching and yawning for the morning. Once her eyes were fully opened, Milly soon found herself shocked as she now awoke to some very unfamiliar surroundings. They were not of the room she and Kira shared at Cagalli's mansion, instead it was of a small room with a bed built for two in an apartment resembling the one she and Kira lived in back on Deimos. This one however was far different, it was decorated with only a few pictures and a rack full of dvd's. Rising up from the bed she looked down and saw that she was pregnant again, at least five months in and showing. Walking over to the door, she opened it and saw an excercise bike in the corner, a couch and a loveseat set up in the center of the living room. Milly's observation was interrupted when she heard a voice, a voice that didn't belong to Kira. "Is that you darling?" asked a familiar voice. 'That voice, no it couldn't be, it couldn't be him that isn't possible' Milly thought to herself. Coming out of the kitchen from the over was Tolle Koenig, her boyfriend who was killed by Athrun during the war. "Tolle?" Milly said looking at the man in front of her. "Well that's different from your usual greeting, and why do you look so shocked?" Tolle asked of the woman in front of him.

"You're alive?" Milly asked slowly backing away from him. "Well, yeah last time I checked, now come on let's eat breakfast is getting cold" Tolle said as he approached Milly. "If you're alive, then where's Kira, is he still around? is he still alive?" Milly asked This stopped Tolle dead in his tracks however. "I can't believe, you've forgotten about him or what happened to him" Tolle said stopping in his tracks. "What do you mean Tolle? What happened to him?" Milly asked suddenly worried. "Milly, he's dead. He died during the war, he died protecting me from the Aegis gundam" Tolle said shocked that Milly would have forgotten such an event. Milly herself however, felt her breath catch and her eyes went wide as she took in what he said. Kira. Was. Dead. He had died during the war, and this time it sounded like it was permanent. and he wouldn't be coming back. Milly felt her eyelids close and her stance getting weaker, as she fell to the floor.

Well here's the story, tell me what you think, be on the lookout for the next chapter. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome all to the second chapter. I own none of the characters, now onto the fic

Miriallia slowly stirred to life from her position on the floor. Awakening her eyes were met by Tolle's. "I guess with all the stress you've been feeling, it's only natural that you'd forget something like that" Tolle said sadly cradling Miriallia's head in his lap. Seeing this as her best opportunity to learn of Kira's fate, Miriallia took her chance. "What happened? How did it happen?" Milly asked.

Tolle closed his eyes in regret thinking back to that one fateful day in the war, where he lost his best friend. "It was at Onogoro island..." Tolle said as he began his recount of that day's events.

_Flashback_

_Tolle flew out in the Skygrasper, hoping to aid Kira in his fight against ZAFT. spotting the Aehis gundam in his sights, he fired off a missle at his enemy, only to watch it hit the ground. The Aegis gundam countered by leaping back, and throwing it's shield right at the Skygrasper. Tolle's breath caught at the sight of the projectile heading right for him, with only one name in his head at the time. 'Miriallia' Tolle thought as he awaited his fate, it was not to be however. _

_Tolle watched as the shield was impaled on the Strike gundam's beam saber, keeping it from going any further. _

_Tolle regained his senses as he saw his life was no longer in jeopardy. "Tolle get out of here, it's too dangerous. I can handle it, now go!" Kira urged his friend so that he'd get out of there in time. Kira was so distracted with protecting Tolle and urging him to get away that he wasn't aware of the Aegis gundam heading right for him in it's mobile armor mode. "KIRA!" Athrun shouted heading straight for the strike, the beam saber on one of the Aegis' legs aimed straight for it. Kira wasn't even able to get a thought across or a final word as the beam saber of Aegis slammed straight into the cockpit of the Strike. Kira was killed almost instantly, and what followed was an explosion neither side would forget: the explosion of the Strike gundam. _

_Tolle could only watch on in horror as the resulting shockwave threw him away and caused his Skygrasper to perform a nosedive headed for the water. "Eject kid! Eject!" Mu screamed over Tolle's com link. Tolle complied as best he could and was sparred once again as he pulled the switch and his seat flew from the cockpit while the skygrasper itself plummeted down to the ocean below. Once out of the aircraft Tolle watched as the remnants of the Strike continued to burn and crumble away, with no sign of life anywhere. The husk of the MS fell to the ocean below with nothing to keep it suspended in the air. "Kira's, gone. He's really gone" Tolle said as gravity lead his parachuted form to the ocean below. _

_Tolle was picked up soon after and was met by everyone on the ship once back on the brig. The looks he received from some were less than proud. The look he got from Fllay was enough to melt the thickest ice. "YOU, you got him killed! YOU!" Fllay screamed as she lept at Tolle and wrapped her hands around his throat. "You just had to go and play Hero! you got him killed! it's all your fault! your fault! yours! You got him killed!" Flay continued to scream as she choked Tolle relentlessly. "That's enough, we're all upset but this isn't helping" Mu said as he tried to pry Fllay off of Tolle. "Shut up! you should have helped him! he's dead, he's dead now why didn't any of you help him? WHY?" Fllay screamed. "That's enough just stop it!" Mu screamed. Fllay continued to resist sending her hands in all directions in an attempt to slap, scratch or hit the man who was keeping her from having her revenge. She was carried away to another room in an attempt to protect Tolle from her wrath. _

_Tolle escaped to his room after seeing everyone look down on him. He was just trying to help, he didn't want Kira to be the only one out there fighting to protect everyone, so why were did this have to happen. Tolle's thoughts were interrupted when he saw the door open and Mu stepped in, his face had three bloody scratch marks trailing down it. "Mu, did Fllay?..." Tolle asked, even though he knew the answer he would get. _

_"Yes the results speak for themselves" Mu said wiping the blood off of his cheek. "But that isn't the point right now, the point is that Kira and the Strike are gone, and we are left without many means to defend the ship, and since you were so eager to go out there and help everyone else, you'll be flying alongside me in the spare SkyGrasper, do you understand?" Mu said gripping Tolle by the collar of his uniform. "Y-y-yes sir" Tolle gulped. Mu dropped Tolle on his rear as he punched open the key to the door and stormed out, he didn't apologize as he bumped into Milly along the way. "Stupid bunch of kids" he muttered. _

_Milly opened the door and looked on at her boyfriend as he sobbed into his arms which were tucked up to his chin. "Tolle..." Milly said as she walked up to him. Tolle looked up and stretched his arms out, reaching for Milly and drawing her into his arms. "Milly, Milly I'm sorry I'm so sorry Mir. I got him killed, I never should have left the damn ship, I never should have, I never should have, I...Never...should..have..." Tolle said as he cried into Milly's shoulder. she silently rubbed his back while she too mourned the loss of her dearest friend. _

_End Flashback._

Milly felt her eyes tear up as Tolle finished his retelling of Kira's fate. "The war fizzled out after that. ZAFT was routed by the EA forces and it ended with a peace treaty being signed between them. Everyone went their separate ways after that" Tolle said as he held Milly a little closer. "Fllay hasn't been seen in ages, Ssigh continued on with his education and is now a teacher, I don't know what happened to any of the military personnel" Tolle said solemnly.

Slowly rising up, Milly walked over to their room and lay her head against the wall. Kira was dead. He died instead of Tolle in the same place. Here she was happily married to Tolle with a baby on the way, and she didn't feel at all happy. She soon felt Tolle wrap his arms around her. Even as good as that felt she still silently wished it were Kira. "We both decided to name the baby Kira when it's born" Tolle said to his wife. "That sounds like a good decision, honey" Milly said as she leaned in and hugged him tighter.

Milly left her home shortly afterwards to go and explore her surroundings to see if anything had changed. She had learned that they had returned to ORB, in an attempt to forget about space. The sights of ORB hadn't changed much in the past few years. the streets were still the same, the buildings were still the same, and the people were still the same. Milly found herself taking another familiar path, the path to the cemetary. Tolle had informed her that Kira was buried in ORB cemetary now that Kira's home of Heliopolis was gone. Walking down the path, Milly came to Kira's grave. Sitting down in front of the marker, Milly ran her hand over it almost silently hoping that Kira wasn't laying beneath the ground.

Everyone here knew he was dead, everyone but her. Just the other night she had laid down to bed for the night with him and now he was gone. The nights they shared together, their wedding to each other, the children they had together, never happened. Milly felt the hot, stinging tears slide down her face and watched as they landed on the marker below. "I can't believe you're not here, that you're really gone, why? Why did you have to go?" Milly said gathering her face up in her hands. Milly felt a prescence behind her and a shadow stood over the grave. Looking up, Milly saw that it was none other than Fllay. "Fllay, is that you?" Milly asked. "What are you doing here? You're married to that bastard that got Kira killed in the first place" Fllay spat angrily. "Fllay that's not true, Tolle was only trying to help Kira you know that" Milly said defending Tolle from her old friend. "You really think I'm going to believe that? Kira's dead because Tolle wanted to go and play hero, to go out there and..." "HE WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP! WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE ACCEPT THAT?" Milly screamed at the woman who still blamed Tolle for Kira's death. "Because Kira's dead, and he was still alive before your boyfriend got him killed. Now go away I don't want the last thing I see to be you" Fllay said walking past Milly and continuing to look down at Kira's grave. "What do you mean by that Fllay?" Milly asked confused at what Fllay meant by that.

"That's none of your business, now leave" Fllay said coldly. Milly walked off but stopped as she saw Fllay pull out a knife.

"Soon Kira, we'll be together again, and then I can finally tell you that I really did love you, and I still do. Kira, I do this out of love" Fllay said as she raised the knife up and let it glint in the afternoon sun. "Fllay wait stop! don't do this!" Milly yelled as she ran to Fllay. The knife was almost at Fllay's throat when it stopped. Fllay saw that the knife was being held back by Milly. "Fllay stop and think about this, this isn't the way to go, Kira wouldn't want you to do this!" Milly shouted hoping to get Fllay to listen to reason.

"How would you know what he would have wanted? How? Kira had no one to show him love or to help him relieve the pain he felt, so how would you know what it was like for him?" Fllay said with tears brimming in her eyes. Milly had a good reason why, but she couldn't let Fllay know in her state of mind. Thinking fast, Milly spoke, hoping it would work on the woman in front of her. "I may not have known or loved Kira as you did Fllay, but I know that he loved you, and it would break his heart to see you like this. He loved you for being alive and your humanity, he'd never be happy if you took your life and stopped living. Stay alive for him Fllay, stay alive and keep his memory alive" Milly said hoping to convince Fllay to put the knife down, even if her heart was breaking just saying that speech.

Milly watched as the knife in Fllay's hands eased and fell out of it. Grabbing the knife Milly threw it to the ground and embraced the woman in front of her. "I'm so sorry Milly, I just miss him so much. I want him back" Fllay said as her tears stained Miriallia's dress. "It's okay Fllay, just go ahead and cry, just go ahead and cry" Milly silently urged hoping Fllay would let all her pain out in the form of tears.

A few minutes passed and Milly had deposited the knife in a nearby garbage can and got it away from Fllay. Fllay had been lead over to a bench and helped to calm her down. "I miss him so much, I coudln't think of anything else but to..." Fllay said before breaking down again. 'I've managed to save her, hopefully she won't try this again. This is my gift to you Kira, I'm helping her stay alive" Milly said as she rubbed her stomach.Noticing this, Fllay spoke up. "How far along are you?" she asked. Milly truly had no idea but an answer was needed so she decided to call upon her experience from when she was pregnant with Mira and Tolle.

"At least five months in, Tolle and I are expecting a boy" Milly said rubbing her belly carrying the child that she and Tolle had created.

"Have you decided on a name for him yet?" Fllay asked. "Kira" Milly replied, thankful for that bit of info that Tolle had given her earlier this morning. "That's a nice name, he'd be proud" Fllay said rising from her seat. "Where are you going?" Milly asked. "Home, to think things over, don't worry I'm not going to kill myself, you showed me that he'd never forgive me for that" Fllay said before walking away. Milly watched as she walked off and hopefully to a better lease on life.

Milly left the cemetary shortly afterwards and continued down the road, not knowing where it would lead, and found herself outside the gates of a huge mansion. Milly knew whom the mansion belonged to, it was none other than the mansion of her sister in law Cagalli, at least she was her sister in law in the real world and not this dream where everything she knew was a lie. Walking along, Milly came eye to eye with the owner of the mansion, Cagalli Yulla Atha. "Cagalli" Milly said to the woman in front of her. Cagalli walked to the woman on the other side of the gate, curious as to why she called to her.

"I'm sorry have we met?" Cagalli asked. "Wait I do remember, I remember seeing you on the Archangel all those years ago. I see you've changed quite a bit since then" Cagalli said referring to Milly's swollen belly. "Yeah, Tolle and I are going to name it Kira" Milly said rubbing her belly. "Oh him, the one everyone blames for Kira's death" Cagalli said somberly. "Do you blame him for it too?" Milly asked, afraid that Cagalli would attack Tolle's honor like almost everyone else.

To her relief Cagalli shook her head disagreeing with Milly. "I blame the war for all of it. It was the war that made him and Athrun fight in the first place, and lead to his death. I know things like this are supposed to happen in war, but that doesn't make the pill any easier to swallow" Cagalli said sadly. Milly let her head rest on the front gate. "Would you like to come in for awhile, I wouldn't mind some company" Cagalli asked. "Yes, I'd like that" Milly said.

Once inside, Cagalli ordered for some tea to be put on by one of the maids. Settling into the living room, Milly looked over the room in the mansion. It was practically no different than the one she and Kira had come to the other day with the twins, only bare of the pictures that had her with the children. The tea was definetley one of the better kinds she had tasted, she'd have to remember to ask Cagalli about this_ if _she woke up to reality.

"Is it safe to drink stuff like that when you're expecting?" Cagalli asked. "Yes, as long as it isn't alcohol then the baby should be okay" Milly replied to Cagalli setting down her cup. The room appeared to be the same to her, she only wished that Kira was with her. "You're the first person in awhile to even bring up Kira, why did you mention him?" Cagalli asked somberly. "Because I miss him, it's been so long since I've heard his voice, and I wanted to talk with someone else who had gotten to know him" Milly said. Cagalli could hear the somberness in her voice, like the girl knew more than she was letting on.

"I can show you him. When the war fizzled out and the Archangel was decomissioned I had it's security tapes and the tapes of the Vesalius, I wanted to hold onto as many memories from the war as I could" Cagalli said.

Hours went by as Milly watched on as memories of Kira were played out in front of her. Milly even found herself smiling at the memory when she saw the infamous shower scene where her towel fell down in front of Kira. It was embarrasing and he was totally innocent. Damn she missed him. she paused the screen looking at a good picture of him, not surprisingly her eyes began to well up in tears. Here he was alive and right in front of her, and in this one image in front of her he was smiling a rare smile, compared to how somber he was during the war. Milly felt her head sink down into her arms as she shed her tears over him. "I just can't believe he's gone, he's really gone. I held him, he kissed me goodnight, oh why did I have to go and talk to that damn gypsy" Milly said as she continued to cry. She was slightly startled when she felt a pair of hands on her back.

Looking up she saw Cagalli looking back at her with sympathetic eyes. "You loved him didn't you, you wanted it to be more" Cagalli said. Milly said nothing, for she knew herself that Cagalli was right. "Don't worry, I won't let your husband know, I can tell this is something dear to you" Cagalli said. Milly heard her walk off into another room. Standing up, Milly headed for a bathroom that she saw along the way.

Cleaning her eyes off, Milly saw a window in one of the rooms was open, moving towards the direction of the breeze blowing in from the window, Milly's jaw dropped at what she saw, Athrun was there and was in a sort of catatonic state. Unmoving and unresponsive with various machines hooked up to him.

"I see you've found him, it's probably for the best, I can't keep him locked away from humanity forever, even if he would prefer it deep down" Cagalli said somberly. "What happened to him?" Milly asked. "He killed Kira, and that was too much for him to take, he had a heart attack and he never fully recovered and now he's like this. I remembered our time together on the island and I took him in since his father was so dissapointed in him, I've been taking care of him ever since." Cagalli said rubbing her arms.

"He hasn't said anything?" Milly said astounded at what she heard. "No, he hasn't said a word since he recovered from his heart attack, he's just layed there probably thinking back to that day. He's fully healed and due to his Coordinator genes it's a miracle he hasn't suffered from Atrophy yet" Cagalli said. She was prepared to speak again when the phone began to ring. "Dammit the maids are on break, hang on a sec I'll get that" Cagalli said. Milly nodded her head as she was left alone with Athrun.

Alone, with the man who now twice was responsible for the deaths of the men she loved. Armed with this knowledge, Milly could use it to unplug all of his life support systems, and take his life. But no. She was able to forgive him before, and she'd do it again, even if he couldn't hear her.

gripping his empty hand, Milly gave it a squeeze.

"I know you may not be able to hear me, or what I have to say but I want you to know that I don't hate you for what has happened. This war, has made enemies of friends and soldiers out of people who would prefer peace. It's an awful thing to get involved in and to this day I wish that it had never occured. I want you to know Athrun, that if you ever do awaken, that you have a wonderful person waiting for you who never did abandon you in Cagalli, and one day, you can see the baby Tolle and I are expecting. We're going to name it Kira when it's born, I'll make sure to let him know of his uncle Athrun, and of the wonderful person he is" With this, Milly let go of his hand and left, hoping to find Cagalli to let her know she'd be leaving. Had Milly stayed, she would have seen the tears falling from Athrun's eyes and the hint of a smile on his face.

Milly returned to her home seeing Tolle sitting there at the table going over some bills. "Are they piling up without me?" Milly asked jokingly, finally feeling a little more comfortable in this dream world. Watching as the sun slowly set behind me from the window, I thought back to that one fateful battle where Tolle had been lost. I had asked Kira to look out for Tolle, it seems he did his job and for that I was grateful but still my heart longed for him. "Just finishing off the last one, should be payed off this monday" Tolle replied. His sense of humor was still intact, even if the scars within have yet to heal. He was still the man she loved. Walking over, she embraced Tolle and held him as tight as she could.

"Tolle, I just want you to know that I'll love you always, no matter what" Milly said as she embraced him. Although confused, Tolle returned the gesture, and embraced her as well. Leaning back, their lips met, in a kiss that both hoped would never end. Once Milly's lips left Tolle's, a bright light enveloped her body and before she knew it, her eyes had opened up.

Milly shot awake in her bed where she was, quickly looking down she saw that she wasn't pregnant with Tolle's child. Children! at that thought Milly quickly ran from her room and threw open the doors of her children's room and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw them asleep, snug in their beds. Walking over to them, Milly slowly ran her hand over Tolle's head, and through his parted hair. "Mom, is that you?" the sleepy child asked as his eyes fluttered open. Milly replied by kissing Tolle on the forehead. "It's okay sweetie, just go back to bed" Milly said. Tolle smilled and complied with Milly's order.

Walking over, Milly gave a kiss to her daughter as well before closing the door, she jumped slightly when she bumped into someone. "Kira!" Milly yelped. "Is something wrong?" Kira asked his wife. Milly got a better look at his face and quickly threw her arms around him in relief. "Whoa I love you too" Kira said as he drew his arms around her.

"I'm sorry if this is weird but I've missed you" Milly confessed. She was afraid he'd find her crazy after that fiasco, but she was relieved when he let his hand rest on her cheek and carress it. "You did have me worried, but I'm glad you're okay" Kira said. "Really?" Milly asked. "Of course, no sane mother would go without checking on her kids first and foremost" Kira said. "Mmm, thank you honey, I'm just so happy to wake up to you and the kids" Milly said as she rested her head on Kira's shoulder. Looking over the two of them watched as the sun rose over the hill to greet them. "It looks like a new day is upon us" Kira said. "Yeah, and I can't wait to greet it" Milly said.

Well I hope you enjoy, now please all of you read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's my latest chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. I own none of the characters, now onto the fic.

Kira looked on at the coastline as the waves endlessly washed up along in a neverending cycle of washing up on the shore and taking bits of sand with it. He watched as the waters were disturbed by his son's feet splashing in the water. Tolle ran and splashed at the waves as they washed up to the shore. It wasn't at all surprising, Tolle had only been near the beach back when he was in diapers, and this was like a once in a lifetime opportunity for him. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a prescence on his shoulder. Looking over he saw that it was his wife of eight wonderful years.

"Hey sweetheart, enjoying the sights?" Kira asked as he squeezed her hand. "Hmm yes I am" Milly said as she wrapped her free hand around Kira's waste. Kira had noticed that Milly had seemed alot more affectionate this morning. She had slipped in a kiss at almost every turn much to Kira's delight. "Sometimes I think back to when I washed up on this beach, when..." Kira said somberly only to be interrupted by his wife. "I know what you mean, I know it hurts, but we're here to have some fun, and appreciate what we have, because I appreciate what we have Kira, and I'm not the least bit dissapointed. You've given me my smile back, and that's something I thought I'd never be able to do again" Milly said taking Kira's hands into hers. "You're right Milly, I'll try to stop thinking about it, and live for the here and now starting today" Kira replied as he leaned in to kiss his wife. Their lips met and heaven was found and an embrace was made. The two of them were interrupted however by a wetness felt on their cheeks. Looking up Kira saw the clouds begin to darken. "Well there's that rain they talked about" Kira said. Hurriedly Kira yelled for his two children to come to he and Milly. Once reunited Milly called to Kira. "This is getting pretty bad, where can we go for shelter. Looking around the area, Kira's memory began to spur thinking back to that one pivotal moment in the war. "I know of a place, stick close and I'll take us there come on" Kira said gripping Milly's hand while she made sure the twins stayed close.

Running along Kira lead his soaking family to the place he found saftey during the war, Markino's orphanage. Banging on the door, Kira yelled out. "Markino, it's Kira Yamato, we need inside!" kira yelled hoping the blind preacher or one of the many orphans living there would hear him. "Hey dad this is just like out of a scary story, a family out in the storm hoping to seek shelter and they wind up in a haunted house!" Tolle said exitedly. "I have got to get you off of that junk Tolle, it'll rot your brain" Kira said hoping his son would hear. "No it won't, aunt Cagalli is right you're too uptight" Tolle said. "I'll let that one slide Tolle, this time" Kira said in a low voice. Kira hated having to get strict with his children but sometimes it was neccessary. His thoughts were interrupted when the door was opened by one of the orphans that lived with Markino. "Kira!" said the girl excitedly. "Hey Kellie, you're getting quite big aren't you?" Kira said as he held his coat over Milly's head while she kept the twins close. "We need to get inside for awhile is that alright?" Kira asked hoping she would say yes. "Yeah come in come in" Kellie said ushering Kira and his family in. Once inside, Kellie left saying she'd go and get Markino to let him know they were there. "Okay you two I want you on your best behavior and you are to treat this place as if it were even better than our own home you understand?" Kira said shaking a finger in front of his firstborns "Yes dad" Tolle said. "Yes daddy" Mira replied back. "Alright then, I'm gonna hold you two to that" Kira said.

He was interrupted when a thunderbolt erupted in the sky. "Whoa, bad weather today" Kira said looking out the window at the blackened clouds. "Milly, how's your cell phone?" Kira asked. Milly pulled the device out of her pocket and tried dialing Cagalli's number. "No good, must be some interferrence in the weather" Milly said pocketing her phone. "Hmm looks like we'll be here awhile" Kira said watching the rain furiously pelt the sidewalk. Walking over, Kira placed a kiss on Milly's head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry we're okay, we're with good people, we'll be safe and dry" he spoke trying to keep his wife from worrying. "Ah Kira, I'm happy to hear that you and your family are okay" came a voice from over in one of the doors. Looking over Tolle spied a man standing there in a full black outfit with a smile on his face, he immediatley felt creepd out and backed away, bumping into his father. "Great to see you again Father Markino, this is my family. My lovely wife Miriallia, and our twin children, my daughter Mira and the scared little boy in front of me is my son Tolle" Kira said lightly teasing his son.

"What? I'm not scared he just surprised me that's all" Tolle said jutting his chin out as if trying to prove his father wrong. "He's quite charming my son, I'm glad to see you're happy in your new life" Markino said moving over to Kira's location. Milly looked on at the dark clad man talking with her husband. She had only heard about him from Lacus and had never actually met him in person but she did know of his condition, he was blind and taking care of the children in this orphanage. Milly was prepared to think further when she looked on at her daughter. "Mira don't stare it's rude" Milly scolded her daughter. "I'm sorry mommy" Mira said hoping her mother wouldn't be too angry. "Why there's nothing wrong child, all of the other little ones here have looked at me oddly at one time or another" Markino said unabashedly.

"I apologize father, I wasn't aware and..." Kira said hoping to apologize quickly. "No need to apologize, I imagine this is the first time either of them has ever seen a blind person in their lives, so it's only natural that they'd be curious" Markino said. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to look at you like that" Mira quickly apologized. "There's nothing wrong child. I may not be able to look back at you myself, but I can tell just by the way you speak and the way you move that you get scared alot" Markino said lowering himself to Mira's eye level. "I sure do, my mean older brother always tries to scare me with his ghost stories, about people who ride around on horses with no heads and stories about the boogeyman" Mira said bashfully, ashamed at being fooled by many of Tolle's jokes and false stories.

"Well little one you may relax, you'll find nothing of the sort in these walls, and I bet some of the other children would like to meet a wonderful little girl like yourself" Markino said planting the seeds to get Mira to go play with the other children. "Can I daddy? can I?" Mira asked excitedly as she took one of Kira's hands into hers. Kira smiled at his little girl, he could already imagine her wrapping him around her little finger ten years from now. "I don't see why not, you and Tolle can go and play with the other kids while your mom and I talk with Mr. Markino okay?" Kira said to his daughter. "Oh thank you daddy thank you!" the jubilant little girl said to Kira as she ran down the hall to the sounds of the other kids, Tolle followed soon after once he had gotten the okay from his mother. "Such angels they are, so would you like to fill me in on what all has happened to you in the past few years Kira? I have been down here on earth with only what Ms. Lacus has been able to tell me" Markino asked of the young man in front of him. "Sure thing Markino, we can catch up on old times, if that's okay with you sweetheart?" Kira asked of his better half. "I'd be delighted, it'd be nice to get to know the man who helped to bring my husband back from certain doom" Milly replied. The adults soon settled in some of the benches and began to go over the details of their courtship, marriage and raising of their twins to the man of the cloth in front of them.

Tolle wandered around the play area for the younger kids. They were all nice but for the moment Tolle wanted to do some exploring. He had seen Mira talking with some of the girls, they tried braiding her hair but gave up when they saw how short it was, they then started talking about dresses and dolls. Needless to say Tolle left immediatley. He had spied an open door with a stairway. Ascending the stairway, he came upon the open windows of the top of the orphanage with the walls lined with several bookcases, all filled to the rim with varied reading material. "Whoa that's alot of books" Tolle said as he ran his hands along the spines of the old tomes. Tolle noticed some of the titles were of old classics his mother mentioned, books such as "Oliver Twist", "Pride and Prejudice" and "War and Peace" They were nice but Tolle wanted to look at were the scary stories. He had struck gold when he came upon a black leather bound book with the word "Ghosts" written on the front of it.

Locating a table in the center of the room, Tolle sat the book down and began reading. The stories were short and old but began to lure him in.

"The girl walked alone in the forest, unaware of the terrible danger she was in, of the man closing in behind her. He raised the axe and was prepared to bring the weapon down on her skull and down it..." Tolle read aloud but was interrupted. "What are you doing?" Tolle shot up from his seat to see Mira standing there looking at him from the doorway. "I'm just looking at a book ok? Where'd you get that doll?" Tolle asked of the clothed figurine that Mira held in her arms. "Her name's Holly, she belongs to one of the orphans named Ivy, you want to hold her?" Mira offered. "No that's okay Mira" Tolle said shying away from his little sister. He was a boy, so why would he want to play with a doll? Sometimes he thought his sister was truly clueless. Returning to his book, Tolle tried to find where he last left off.

"What kind of book is that anyways?" Mira asked. "A book of scary stories, lots of creepy stuff that'll make your skin crawl" Tolle said making scary face in Mira's direction. "Tolle stop, there's no such thing as ghosts or goblins" Mira said clutching the doll closer to her. "You never know. Earth's a big place, where all sorts of creepy things could be hiding and we'd never know, and don't say that dad would know. He's from space not Earth so he'd never know what's on Earth" Tolle said countering what Mira usually said to keep Tolle from scaring her. "But, but, Daddy wouldn't lie to me, he'd never lie" Mira said hoping to get Tolle to stop "Oh he's not lying to you Mira, he just doesn't know that's all. No one knows just what's in the shadows, even if it's looking right back at you" Tolle said turning back to his book. Mira backed away from him and jumped slightly when looking at one of the darkened corners, almost as if there actually was a face staring back at her. "There are no monsters, there are no monsters, there are no monsters" Mira said squeezing her her eyes shut repeating the words as if they were a mantra. Mira opened her eyes and saw a variety of shapes and sizes moving towards her with arms outstretched. Mira backed away slowly, trying to get away from these things.

Her feet fell out from under her and the shapes drew even closer. Mira watched as the shapes seemed to join together and take shape. The result was the face of a normal human being. His hair slicked back but his eyes were cruel and his smile was menacing. "He's wrong Mira, there are monsters out there, I'm one of them!" The face said as it crept ever closer. "Nooo!" Mira screamed as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"No, no stay away I won't let you near me go away, please go away!" Mira begged as the tears ran down her eyes begging whatever forces were tormenting her. Her fears were taken away when she felt a pair of arms close around her and a familiar voice calmed her. "Shhh shh sh it's okay baby it's okay daddy's here, daddy's gotcha" Kira spoke as he held Mira close to him. "Daddy, daddy I was so scared, I was so frightened" Mira cried into Kira's shirt. Kira rubbed his little girl's back in a soothing motion to get her calmed down, looking back he saw Tolle turning to them. "Mira, dad is she crying?" Tolle asked surprised. "Yes, and somehow I'm betting your love of scary stories and frightening her with that junk is what did this to her" Kira said sternly. "Dad I didn't, I mean I didn't know, I expected her to run back down to the other kids, I..." Tolle was prepard to offer up more excuses but was stopped when Kira turned around with a stern look on his face. "We'll talk about this later Tolle" Kira said with firmness in his voice. Tolle may have seen his father as passive most of the time but he knew that when he had that look on his face it meant for trouble later on, as he saw Kira walk off with Mira resting her head on his shoulder, he half expected her to stick her tongue out at him and show that she was trying to get him in trouble, but she did nothing of the sort, instead he watched as her tears continued, and his guilt rose.

Later on, when the family had returned to Cagalli's mansion Tolle had finished up in the bathroom and began thinking back to the scolding his parents had given him. They said that his tormenting of Mira had finally gone too far and that he was forbidden from looking at any form of literature that was scary in nature for a month. He couldn't blame them, after seeing how upset Mira was he felt guilty and awful for what he had done. Anytime he had teased Mira it was all in fun, he never meant for his little sister to be scared or to get hurt. Walking back to his room, Tolle looked over at his sister's sleeping form and was prepared to turn the lights out when she spoke. "Tolle, did mom and dad yell at you alot?" Mira whispered. "Yeah but, I deserved it, I should have stopped telling you those things. I never meant for you to get hurt sis, I just got caught up in the stories" Tolle said tightening his grip on his pillow. "I'm sorry that I got you in trouble Tolle, maybe if I wasn't so scared of everything then you'd want to hang around me more" Mira said turning away from her borther, ashamed to have him see her like this. "You must really hate me now don't you big brother?" Mira said sadly, she was surprised when she saw a shadow slide across her bed. Looking over she saw Tolle standing there with a sad look in his eyes. She was surprised when Tolle wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I'm sorry Mira, I'm sorry for scaring you, I shouldn't have kept going on like that" Tolle said. Mira wrapped her arms around him as well sharing in her borther's pain and letting him know that he was forgiven. Outside, this display of sibling kindness was being watched by the eyes of the twins mother who smiled at what she saw. Walking back towards Kira's room Milly began to think of the face her daughter had seen when she was talking to her and Kira, it was the face of someone she hadn't seen in years and hoped that it would stay that way. It was the face of Dearka Elthman, the man who had brought trouble to their family for so long, and it seemed he would always be there waiting for them in the shadows.

Milly pondered the one question that had puzzled her, how could Mira know about Dearka at all? Milly had kept his existence from her children as much as she could. She was prepared to continue walking along to her room when a noise caught her attention. The origin of the noise came from downstairs. Walking lightly downstairs she saw Athrun going over some things in the room Cagalli had let him call his own. It was basically his study where he could file old reports and the like. "What are you still doing up?" Milly asked brushing her hair. "Just going over a few more reports and I'll be done" Athrun replied putting a few more papers away. Milly walked in and looked over his cluttered study when something caught his eye. A photograph of his old team known as the Le Creuset team. It had him, Yzak, a green haired boy she didn't recognize, a blonde haired one and...Elthman. "Athrun, did Mira ever come into this room to your knowledge?" Milly asked with the tone of her voice changing. "I think I remember her coming in earlier today to say hello, but that's about it" Athrun replied. Milly continued to stare at the photo and at the face Dearka was making in it. His face was cocky and confident and his eyes seemed to be luring the viewer in as if trying to draw them into a trap, it was no wonder why Mira had been so afraid of him. "Is something wrong?" Athrun asked. Milly tried to keep herself from smashing open the frame and ripping the photo to pieces. She would respect Athrun's property even if it had Elthman in it, still she wasn't about to let her little girl have to look at him anymore.

"Athrun, I would appreciate it if you could keep this photo in one of your drawers, Mira claims she saw Elthman's face earlier today, and I'd like to keep any incidents like today down to a minimum" Milly said in a serious tone of voice. "I understand" Athrun said taking the picture from Milly and sliding it into one of his drawers. Walking away, Milly stopped when she heard Athrun speak. "I've become very dissapointed in him as well, and I can understand why you don't want to look at him ever again" Athrun said. "Thank you Athrun" Milly said as she walked away. "Athrun did not take offense to the hostility in her voice, what had happened was Elthman had gotten to one of her beloved children, and that is something that would make any parent feeling uneasy, and very angry.

In a bar somewhere on the colony of Deimos, a blonde haired man sneezed. "Hey pal take a pill or something, I don't want you sneezin' your crap all over my clean counter. "The bartender yelled to the man in front of him. "Sorry old man, I can't help it if someone's thinkin' about me and making me sneeze my crap all over your clean counter" The man said back mockingly. "Oh what you got a girl maybe thinkin' about ya?" the bartender asked of the man while polishing a shotglass. "I did, but she didn't like me so she went off and went with some guy who never even gave her the time of day" He replied peering down into the bottom of his shotglass. "Dames, go figure" The bartender said back placing the shotglass back behind the counter. "Yeah...my thoughts exactly" the man replied as he left a wad of cash on the counter and got up and left. Looking up at the night sky, he spoke. "One day Milly, I'll make you see the light, that you made a big mistake and that you belong to me, not him" the man known as Dearka Elthman said walking off into the night.

Well there you have it, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Divergence chapter 4

I apologize for the long wait, I hope this makes up for the long wait. I own non of the characters aside from Tolle and Mira, now onto the fic.

In the neutral country of ORB, the citizens were gathering things together for the annual Kimono Festival. Despite the hussle and bussle of venders gathering together stuff to sell to customers and games being put together for the patrons to play and aura of calmness and serenity hung over the air with the evening sun beginning to set and the fireflies were close to arriving on the scene.

Calmness and serenity were not to be found at the household of Cagalli Yula Atha where Athrun and Cagalli were working to get the twins into their robes.

Cagalli was working her best with Tolle while Athrun was working on Mira's robes.

Athrun tied the sash above Mira's obi as best he could from what he remembered of a training video he had purchased. "There we go, that should about do it" Athrun said as he finished tying the sash. His joy was short lived when the bow came undone and Mira's robe fell open right in front of him. "Oops, sorry about that" Athrun said rubbing the back of his head as Mira quickly tied her robes together. "It's okay Uncle Athrun, I know you were just trying to help" Mira said keeping her robes closed. "I only wish I could be more helpful" Athrun said.

They were interrupted when they heard Tolle and Cagalli come out of the changing room with Tolle fully dressed in his kimono. "Finally I thought we'd never get that done" Cagalli said whiping the sweat from her brow. "that's good, I've been trying to help Mira get dressed in her kimono but no luck" It was at this that Cagalli sighed in frustration and bent down to help Mira when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking over she saw it was Kira. "Thanks sis, I'll take it from here" Kira said as he bent down and tied up his daughter's kimono. "So where's Milly? Isn't she supposed to be getting ready as well?" Cagalli asked. "She's at her mother's, she said that Elice found an old family video that she had to see. She'd meet up with us at the festival later" Kira explained. "Okay then, well I'm going to get dressed, we'll leave when I'm ready" Cagalli said excusing herself to the changing room where her Kimono was laid out.

Milly was seated in the couch of her parent's home waiting to see what her mother had called her down to see that was so important. "So mom why did you call me down here?" Milly asked. "Well I was going through the old home movies and I found one that I knew you had to see" Elice explained as she placed the dvd in the dvd player. Milly watched as the old video of her fifth birthday party played out. She couldn't help but laugh and roll her eyes at how immature she was all those years ago. She watched as she and some other girls giggled as some boys walked by and then an event occured that she thought she'd never remember.

She had misplaced her doll, her favorite doll she had brought to all of her favorite parties and now she couldn't find it. Her tears ceased as she watched a young boy come up to her holding the doll in question. Milly paid close attention to the face of the boy, and found out that it was none other than the man she wound up marrying only much younger. "Kira? Mom is that really him?" Milly asked of her mother.

"When your party was going on, his family was visiting and I invited them down to visit us and attend the party. This was almost forgotten about until I watched it" Elice explained. Milly watched on as her younger self threw her arms around Kira's neck which he nervously returned. "I'm glad to see he's still the same sweetie I married" Milly smiled. "Mom could I get changed here" Milly asked. "Of course dear, oh and please tell Kira thanks for making my baby happy for all these years" Elice asked of her daughter. "I will mom and, thank you" Milly said to her mother.

"Almost, almost, there I got it, I caught a goldfish!" Mira yelled happily. "That's great sweetie" Kira said happily as he put his hand on his daughter's shoulders for her success in catching the tricky fish. Kira and his family had been here for two hours waiting for Milly to arrive. Cagalli and Athrun had left for a walk around the festival grounds. "Come on, let's go see if we can find your brother" Kira said to his daughter. "Okay daddy" Mira said replying to her father. The two of them hadn't gone far when they found Tolle trying his luck at a shooting game.

Kira watched as his son fired off rounds unsuccessfully. Kira watched as his son only nailed three out of the eight targets set up in front of him. "Nice try son" Kira said placing his hand on Tolle's shoulder. "I thought for sure I could hit them all" Tolle said dejectedly as he hopped down from his stool. "How about you try daddy?" Mira asked of her father. "Yeah dad I wanna see how good you are too, mom, uncle Athrun and aunt Cagalli always said how good of a shot you were back in the war" Tolle said.

Kira considered trying to back out of this but seeing as how his children were eager to see him prove himself to them. "Okay you two I'll go, I'll go" Kira replied picking up a rifle and letting it rest against his shoulder. Taking aim, Kira fired off a few shots, hitting a total of six out of the eight shots set up in front of him.

"Sorry I guess it was easier when Freedom set the targets up for me" Kira said rubbing the back of his head at his bad aim. "That's okay dad, you at least you hit more than I did" Tolle said to his father. "Don't feel so bad daddy, I think you did great" Mira replied to Kira hoping to make him feel better. "Thanks Mira, that means alot hearing that from you" Kira said to his daughter.

"Would it mean any less if I said it honey?" Kira heard. Turning around he looked over to see his beloved wife standing there in an almost golden orange kimono with an image of flower petals flying in the breeze. "I hope you like it, Cagalli said you'd appreciate it" Milly replied.

Walking towards her almost in a daze, Kira wrapped his arms around his wife an embraced her. "Miriallia Haww Yamato you look sensational" Kira said tightening his embrace on her while taking in the scent of her cinnamon perfume and the softness of her skin. "I missed you too honey" Milly said letting her lips travel to Kira's cheek. "Not as much as I've missed you" Kira said letting his lips find hers and giving way to a passionate kiss. Kira was ready to let his tongue enter her mouth and perform a dance only they knew.

"Okay honey that's enough, we are in the prescence of impressionable minds" Milly reminded her very amourous husband. "Athrun and Cagalli?" Kira asked jokingly as he spied his sister and her long time boyfriend. "Oh hardy har har" Cagalli shot back at her smart mouthed brother. Feeling like he needed to be taught a lesson, Cagalli decided to go to a little known specialty of Milly's. "Oh Milly, I think my dear brother here needs to see that skill you were telling us about, the one your cousin taught you" Cagalli said to her sister in law in an attempt to punish Kira for his smart mouth. "I don't know Cagalli I'm not as good as her, it may not work as well as you like it" Milly said nervously.

"What's aunt Cagalli talking about mom?" Tolle asked."Oh you'll see big guy, once your mom agrees" Cagalli said placing her hands on Tolle's shoulders.

"Come on mom I wanna see" Tolle said eagerly. "Yeah mommy I wanna see too!" Mira chimed in. Seeing herself outnumbered, Milly relented. "Alright you win" Milly said as she walked over to the target range and picked up a rifle and placed it against her shoulder. "Alright here goes" Milly said to herself.

Within the next five minutes, the jaws of almost everyone in the group save for Cagalli were on the ground as they watched Milly nail every target in the range, she was soon down to one remaining shot left standing. "One left, almost..." Milly took aim and fired off her last round and watched as the target was taken down, with only one minor flaw. "Oh darn, no bullseye this time" Milly said dejectedly as she placed the rifle back on the stand.

"Honey, where did you learn how to do that?" Kira asked of his wife as he took her hands in his. "My cousin was and still is a crackshot with a rifle, and we would always practice at shooting ranges and she'd tutor me till I was almost as good as her" Milly explained. "I guess the teacher must have kept some secrets from the student eh?" Kira mused. "It sure seem that way" Milly said planting a quick kiss on Kira's lips. "Mom, did your cousin teach you that?" Tolle asked eagerly. "Yes she did, taught me everything she knows about shooting" Milly replied."Could you teach me mom?" Tolle asked. Milly hesitated at first but answered.

"We'll see sweetie, now let's go and enjoy some more of the festival" Milly replied, this earned her a high spirited response from her son.

Walking over to Kira and placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "How about we walk around the festival and meet back here in an hour?" Milly asked of her husband. "Sounds like a plan sweetie" Kira replied giving Milly a kiss on the cheek before setting out with Tolle.

"Is it just me or are those two somehow acting a little more affectionate than usual?" Athrun asked Cagalli. Walking over, Cagalli leaned in to Athrun and embraced him. "Well Milly's had that kind of effect on him she's helped him alot" Cagalli said to Athrun.

Milly and Mira sat down as they began to dig into the nori they had bought. Mira swallowed her piece when she spied her mother looking up at the night sky. "What are you looking at mommy?" Mira asked her mother. "Oh nothing sweetie, just thinking about your father" Milly replied. "Did daddy do something bad?" Mira asked of her father. "No, honey, I was thinking back to something that happened back when we were in college..."

_Milly ran along the parking lot of the Heliopolis Community college with only a soaked newspaper as her shield from the pouring rain. She was in this state since her beloved boyfriend Tolle Koenig had been late in picking her up. "Damn you Tolle" Milly muttered to herself. Hoping to get out of the rain, Milly spotted a bus stop to take shelter in. "Oh thank goodness" Milly said as she breathed a sigh of relief. Taking her place under the glass pavillion, Milly stepped in and relaxed until she felt water dripping onto her head. Looking up, Milly noticed a fairly large crack in the roof of the bus stop. _

_It was then that Milly let the newspaper fall to the ground with an unsatisfying splat. Milly's tears soon mixed in with the falling rainwater. "Stupid, stupid Tolle stupid stupid..." Milly's tearful ranting was interrupted when she felt the rain cease to fall. Looking over she saw Kira standing there beside her with an umbrella in his hand, shielding her from the rain. "Kira" Milly whispered as she looked into his violet eyes. _

_"Hey Mir, what are you doing out here in this weather?" Kira asked as he held the Umbrella closer to her. Milly fought hard to keep herself from saying something despicable about Tolle, he was Kira's friend as well. "Tolle said he would pick me up from here and take me out to dinner, but I've been waiting out here for an hour already waiting for him" Milly replied._

_Taking this into account, Kira couldn't help but admire how devoted Milly was to Tolle, as well as pitty him when he showed up. "I see, sorry I didn't get here sooner then" Kira confessed. They continued talking for a little while longer when a familiar vehicle pulled up. "Oh it's Tolle, here at last" Milly said relieved. "Here, take this" Kira said handing her his umbrella. "Oh but, won't you get wet too?" Milly asked. "I'll be fine now go on and let Tolle treat you to a good dinner" Kira replied to Milly. "I will and, thank you Kira..."_

"He handed me his umbrella so I wouldn't get wet in the rain, I've treasured that memory ever since" Milly said to her daughter. "That was really sweet of daddy" Mira said finishing off her riceball. "Yes it was, and I'm glad he hasn't changed at all over the years" Milly said. "Let's go find your father and your brother" Milly said gathering up Mira, taking her hand and heading off to look for her husband and son.

Kira and Tolle walked along the path beside the many vendors of the festival. Tolle was finishing off some dumplings with some meat pieces inside while Kira finished off a helping of fried Eel. Taking a seat on a nearby bench, Kira and Tolle took in the sight of the full moon. "The moon sure is bright tonight" Tolle mused looking up at the sky. "Yeah, sure is big guy. You know, your uncle and I first met there at Lunar prep school" Kira replied by dropping a little known piece of info on his son. "Really?" Tolle asked. "Yes we did" Kira replied while nodding his head. "Where did you and mom meet dad?" Tolle asked of his father. "Well son, it happened a long time ago but I remember it like it was yesterday..."

_..."Oh man, I'm late I'm so screwed" Kira muttered as he traversed the halls of the Heliopolis Technical College. "Let's see, my first class is somewhere around here, ah dammit I don't even havethe textbook for this one yet!" Kira moaned. "Let's see Professor Kato's classroom is somewhere down here, or was it there?" Kira asked. _

_Feeling upset, Kira sat down on a bench looking over his notes when a figure appeared over him. Looking up he saw a young girl in a white blouse with a knee length blue skirt standing before him. Her eyes were blue like the sky and her hair was a shade of brown a little lighter than his. It's style was parted in the middle while in the back it fanned out to the sides. _

_"Hi, you must be a new student here, what's your name?" the girl asked. "Kira, Kira Yamato I just transferred here from the moon" Kira said nervously. "You know a few dozen years ago it would have been odd to hear about people coming from the moon" the girl laughed. Her laughter rang to his ears like silver bells, her nice voice and gentle personality eased Kira's worries immediatley _

_"I'm Miriallia, Miriallia Haww, you can call me Mir or Milly for short" She said to Kira. "That's good, your name is kind of a mouthful" Kira joked, he stopped when he saw her face tighten up in a glare. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to it's just that, your name is I mean it's uh" Kira sputtered but was genuinely surprised when he saw her face change to an impish smile._

_"You were just joking weren't you?" Kira asked the girl. "Well you made it too easy to tease" Milly replied to Kira. "It looks like you're having some trouble finding your way around campus, how about I guide you along and show you around?" Milly asked. "Sure I'd appreciate that. Thank you, Miriallia"... _

"She helped me out without even knowing my name, and her smile helped me forget all of my troubles, like it does everyday, her smile" Kira mused with a smile of his own looking up at the moon thinking of his beloved wife. "So you were college sweethearts?" Tolle asked. "Not exactly, and where did you learn that term from anyways?" Kira asked. "From aunt Lacus, she and Mira talk about romance novels that uncle Andy calls trashy and pointless" Tolle said.

'From the mouths of babes' Kira thought, hoping no friends of the family were within earshot to hear that, or else he'd be getting it from a certain Desert Tiger. Spying the sight of his wife in question coming over to him with their daughter in towe, his smile returned. Behind his wife was his sister and boyfriend, they had obviously met up with Milly and made their way over here.

"Well the gang's all here" Kira said to the group. "Cagalli, could you and Athrun take the kids? We'll be along shortly" Kira asked. "Yeah we'll take care of them and make sure they get to bed on time" Cagalli said taking Tolle's hand while Athrun put his hand on Mira's shoulder. "Thanks sis, oh and Kira and I can have the big room in the West Wing right?" Milly asked her sister in law. "Sure sis, it's all yours just try to keep it down and not make too much noise, some of the maids sleep there too" Cagalli asked. "Sure thing" Milly replied walking over to Kira.

Kira let his arms close around Milly's waist while hers wrapped around his neck. Milly watched as Athrun and Cagalli lead the twins back and then turned her head back to her husband's eyes. "It's a nice night out isn't it?" Milly asked. "Yeah, nice looking full moon as well" Kira said.

Turning back, Milly saw Tolle running with Cagalli trying to catch fireflies in a jar while Mira and Athrun sat by coaching them on.

"Catching fireflies in a jar, and watching them shine from within" Kira said. "They'll always be the brightest little fireflies in my jar" Milly said, looking at her two children" Kira couldn't help but smile and silently agree. "Thank you Milly, for everything, for being my friend, for being there for me, and for giving me two wonderful children and for being the best wife a man could ask for" Kira said. Milly said nothing, she let her lips find their way to Kira's and kissed under the light of the full moon.

I apologize for the long wait, and I hope this makes up for it. Please read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back, not dead and hopefully not too forgotten, here's the latest chapter in my Divergence series, hope you enjoy. I own none of the characters, now on with the fic.

Divergence chapter 5

Tolle sat in one of the plush chairs in his aunt's living room, randomly flipping through channels trying to find something to watch, without much success. He had enjoyed his vacation so far, but his free time back on Deimos was spent playing soccer with his neighbor Elle, and with her not around he was left without anyone to pass the time, and he was still unallowed to look at any scary stories as per his punishment for scaring Mira back at Markino's orphanage.

Getting up after turning the TV off, Tolle decided to take a tour of the Mansion, he'd only been given a brief rundown of the place and it's locations, and not enough time to explore any of it's rooms. Taking it upon himself to walk around, Tolle came to the front entrance when the doorbell rang. Walking over Tolle opened it to find a delivery man standing there with a fairly large package in his arms and a clipboard. "Package for Athrun Zala" the delivery man said as he held the clipboard in front of Tolle. "I can sign for it" Tolle said as he grabbed the clipboard and crossed an "X" in one of the boxes that the delivery man pointed at. Waving goodbye to the delivery man, Tolle closed the door but stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Dropping the package out of shock Tolle looked up to see none other than the package's owner, Athrun Zala, his uncle. His face held a strict look to it but soon softened when he looked at Tolle. "Sorry big guy, just thought I'd give you a little spook, your parents tell me your into that kind of thing" Athrun said jokingly.

"Yeah, but only in books, which I'm not allowed to read" Tolle said as his uncle helped him up. "Hmm, well this book isn't scary and for taking care of the paperwork how about we take a look at it, and at the bonus DVD that came with it?" Athrun asked his nephew. "Okay!" Tolle said as he hurried into Athrun's study.

Placing the disc into the player Athrun and Tolle sat back while the menu option came up while several mobile suits came flying past, lighting Tolle's eyes up like fireworks. "I think he likes it" Athrun said as he hit the play feature button starting up the video.

The both of them sat back and watched as several different mobile suit battles played out, most being Earth Forces battles. Tolle especially liked the ones of the Moonlight Mad Dog and a pilot named Ed the Ripper who made a big difference during the final days of the war.

"Uncle Athrun, did you ever fight those guys during the war?" Tolle asked his uncle. "Them? oh no no, not me, I never fought the ripper or the mad dog, I mainly fought grunt soldiers and your dad..." Athrun suddenly had wished he had bitten his tongue at that last statement. Athrun looked down to see Tolle's face take on a gloomy expression at this.

"Hey hey big guy it's okay, your dad and I fight it's what friends do when they have misunderstandings, but don't worry, we made up and we're closer than ever, and I'd never think to harm my brother or my precious niece or nephew" Athrun said taking Tolle and placing him on his knee. "Okay I'm just glad you and dad aren't fighting anymore" Tolle said. "Me too big guy, me too" Athrun said as he got a hug from Tolle in return.

"So who did you fight during the war uncle Athrun?" Tolle asked. Uncle Athrun, it was a title that had come as a surprise to him yet he wore it with pride more than he did any insignia from ZAFT and it warmed his heart anytime his niece or nephew called him that. He may not officially be their uncle due to he and Cagalli only dating at the time but that'd change, and he'd start a family of his own soon and have his own children like Tolle and Mira.

"Well big guy, one of the battles I remember the most was when your dad and I met back up again..."

_Kira dodged the attacks of the the Raider Gundam as it's Mace like Hammer flew at him yet again. The Freedom gundam was many levels above the Strike but even the Freedom was having trouble with these seemingly relentless three gundams that wouldn't stop hounding the Archangel. He had encountered the Forbidden and the Calamity Gundam and this one being the Raider, this one armed with an ability to change it's shape to an aerial form for better maneuverabiltiy while being able to swing it's hammer weapon at it's foes in it's MS form. _

_"I finally get back to the Archangel, my friends, and to the girl I love only to get these guys on my tail, it just won't stop" Kira muttered as he dodged another swing of the hammer. "I'll crush you yet!" Screamed the pilot of the gundam that appeared before Kira. "I won't kill him, but I won't let him hurt the people I love!" Kira yeleld as he swung his beam saber into the hammer. "What!" the pilot yelled. Kira swung again as the suit backed off, enabling Kira the time he needed to aim a good shot off at his enemy but as he was preparing to blast he narrowly avoided a swing from the Calamity Gundam's scythe. _

_"Well, the funny suit again" The pilot said as he brought the scythe back again. Kira knew he oculdn't avoid it and prepared to block it with the Freedom Gundam's arms but watched as the Scythe's blade was blocked by another gundam's beam saber. _

_Looking up, Kira saw the sight of a Gundam with similar color scheme of the Aegis Gundam from before. "What, are you working for Zaft!" Kira yelled as he flew away and prepared to take arms against the newest arrival on the battlefield._

_"I'm not here on ZAFT's orders Kira Yamato, I'm here by my own volition, but I think we should save the questions until after we kick some of their asses!" the pilot yelled. "Athrun?" Kira muttered. _

"So then your dad and I teamed up to drive off the other gundams and get everyone to safety" Athrun said as he told his story to Tolle as his smile seemd to grow. "Wow, that sounds so cool uncle Athrun" Tolle said enthusiastically as his uncle finished his tale of heroism in fighting alongside his father.

"Yeah but it wasn't always all fun and games out there kiddo, even coordinators have trouble behind the controls of a mobile suit" Athrun said hoping to keep Tolle from getting the wrong idea about war. The boy was very young and very impressionable, the last thing Athrun wanted to do was corrupt him with outrageous fantasies of what war was really like, along with having Kira and Milly hunting him down for telling him such stories.

"Do you know of any other great fights uncle Athrun?" Tolle asked excitedly.

"Well, most of the fights that I remember were up against those guys I told you about, but there was one fight that I do remember" Athrun spoke as he began to think back to the fight in question.

_Athrun watched as the three Gundam pilots escaped back to their ship for some unknown reason, hearing on their monitors about it being too soon or their time running out, one of them even sounded like they were choking on something. Once they had escaped, Athrun noticed something in the background, something big and moving. "A mobile suit? Did we miss one?" Athrun said to himself as he maneuvered the Justice Gundam over to the other suit. Athrun neared closer until what looked like a segmented whip shot out at him. "What?" Athrun shouted narrowly avoiding being struck by the strange device. Landing nearby he took a glance at his apparent enemy. he watched as the whip retracted up into the small shield stored on the side of it's right arm, while on it's left was a massive looking cannon. The suit itself stood the same height as the Justice, it's face however bore no facial markings like one, instead was a long blue visor and a blue crest that swept back towards it's head, while a single gold antennae was planted on the center of it's head, various blue plates were marked on the suit's body._

_"What the heck is that? That doesn't look like any other suit I've ever seen, could it be another new one sent by the Earth Federation?" Athrun said to himself. "Hmm, a Gundam this really is my lucky day" The other pilot said as he blasted forward to Athrun and quickly unsheathed a beam saber from it's sheild compartment. Athrun dodged out of the way and quickly unsheathed his own beam saber._

_Athrun blocked the strike of the saber, and proceeded to duel the white suit in front of him and performed a few thrusts in an attempt to push the machine back. "Nothing's coming up on this suit, I don't have a clue as to just what model it is" Athrun said with a hint of worry at the strange suit in front of him. The suit backed a way and let the segmented whip from it's sheild once again swing out from it's side and wrap around the Justice Gundam's leg and drag it towards the white suit. "Now I've got you!" The pilot yelled as he prepared to stab straight into the Justice Gundam. _

_Athrun engaged the boosters of his suit in an attempt to pull free and managed to at least keep from being pulled in any closer to the suit. _

_Pulling his Beam Rifle up Athrun took aim and fired at the suit, only to have the shot blocked by the suit's shield that had benefited Athrun by quickly winding the whip back into it's holster within the shield. Athrun flew back and took potshots at the other suit in an attempt to take it out. The other suit deftly avoided all of Athrun's attacks and proceeded to engage it's device on it's right arm, which extended forward until it was even longer and proceeded to glow with a brilliant yellow energy. Getting readouts of a massive energy buildup from the device, Athrun blasted back just as a devestating surge of energy shot forth from the weapon, causing a large hole to open up in the wall that the Justice Gundam once stood in front of._

_"Man, that was intense, that kind of firepower could just as easily destroy an entire colony, I can't allow him to leave here alive and cause any harm to the PLANTS or anywhere else" Athrun said with determination as he blasted forward aiming his rifle at the suit, the suit dodged most of the shots, and as it touched down on the surface, Athrun engaged the beam boomerang from the Justice Gundam and threw it while the strange vehicle was regaining it's ground. The suit engaged it's whip and batted the boomerang away, which unfortunatley left it distracted long enough for the Justice Gundam to fly in and get a point blank shot at it. "Got you!" Athrun shouted as he pulled the trigger of his Beam Rifle and fired. The suit's pilot showed his deft skills once again by quickly shifting over to the side and letting the blast hit it's shield instead of the suit itself. _

_The Pilot followed up by swinging his Beam saber at the Justice Gundam, only to have it blocked. "Hmm, you're not too bad" The other pilot commented. "Thanks, I think I'll take that as a compliment" Athrun said uneasily. The two suits jumped away, this time however the Justice Gundam proceeded to transform and the backpack unit flew off of it and attack the other suit while Justice continued to fire away using it's beam rifle. "This is getting to be too much, it's best I retreat." The other pilot said to himself as he fired off another round from the suit's main cannon and escaped the wrath of the strange Gundam in front of him. _

_"Dammit, he got away...Well I can't dwell on it forever, Kira, Cagalli and Lacus are counting on me" Athrun said reconnecting the backpack to the Justice Gundam and heading back out to the Eternal._

"The mobile suit escaped by shooting a bunch of debris down in front of me, and because there was a war going on I was unable to continue to hunt it down so I never saw it again" Athrun said as he finished his tale to his nephew, whom was more than excited at his story. "Awesome, have you heard anymore from that other suit?" Tolle asked. "No, no reports or anything, its like it just dissapeared" Athrun said, thinking back to his reports, none of which mentioned the white mobile suit anywhere. "So who knows, it may still be out there, even when we least expect..." Athrun was ready to scare Tolle even more, but jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to spring up a few feet in the air.

"Dad!" Tolle said excitedly. "Geez Kira, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Athrun said clutching his chest while picking himself up off the floor looking up at his best friend and father of his nephew. Athrun watched as Tolle was scooped up in his father's arms and hoisted up onto his shoulders where he sat looking down at his uncle. "Having fun talking about the old days with my son I see" Kira said talking towards Athrun. Hoping his uncle wouldn't get in trouble, Tolle spoke up. "It's not his fault dad, I asked him if he would tell me some stories from the war" Tolle said to his father. Silence invaded the room for what seemed like hours until Kira finally spoke with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

"Well he had to find out about some of the old days eventually" Kira said. Athrun silently felt relief flow through him with this, knowing his best friend wouldn't be crucifying him for this. "Hey dad, did you have any memorable battles from back in the war?" Tolle asked of his father.

"Well, there were a few run ins with some ZAFT officers, but there are a couple that do stand out in my mind" Kira began as he started to tell the story to his son and friend.

_"Kira maneuvered the Strike gundam through the debris belt until it came to it's final stop. He had just gone through a small wave of GINNS and had narrowly survived a series of battles with the Le Creuset team, including Athrun. They were best friends, now here they were trying to kill one another. Trying to push such thoughts to the back of his mind Kira continued to prowl through the debris belt to see if there were any other further threats. He was almost ready to pack it in when movement caught his eye. _

_Looking over, Kira caught the sight of a suit, another gundam with a color scheme similar to his own, with one major difference, it had two sets of white wings one might find on a dove or an angel, almost bringing up images of a Cherubim. Back on the Archangel Miriallia caught sight of the new suit, and uttered only a single word: "Beautiful" _

_Kira would have shared the sentiment had the Gundam in front of him not laid it's eyes on him and aimed the massive double barreled rifle at him. "What!" Kira said in shock. "Target sighted, locked on" The pilot said looking back at Kira and the Strike Gundam. The cannon fired and even though Kira was able to dodge the blast, it was enough to reduce all thw wreckage behind Kira to charred cinders. "What power!" Kira said looking back. Seeing as how this gundam was in the mood for a fight, Kira first tried to reason with the pilot first. _

_"Stop it don't you want to live?" Kira asked as he held up his beam rifle in an attempt to warn to the other pilot. "Those who have laid eyes on a Gundam must not live to tell about it, those were the orders I was given" The pilot said in an almost mechanical tone of voice as he once again took aim and fired at Kira, again destroying more of the debris _

_Kira took notice of how the suit stayed back and fired. He almost considered slipping behind some of the debris and changing the armament of the Strike from the Aile Striker pack to that of the Launcher Pack and try to match the firepower of the other Gundam, but that would mean sacraficing the maneuverability of the Aile pack, and this suit had more than enough of that with those wings. _

_"Only one shot at this" Kira thought as he took off towards the Strike and took aim, firing off at the beam rifle of the other suit, thus cutting off any chance it had to return any fire. "Got you!" Kira yelled as he grabbed his beam saber and swung it at the other suit, only to have it blocked by the other suit's saber. Getting knocked back by the saber, Kira dodged each swing for all he was worth, letting some swings hit his shield and others with his own blade. "My mission will not go incomplete" The other pilot snarled. The duel was on with Kira swinging his beam saber for all of his worth_

_Seeing as how he was left with very little chance at surviving this way, Kira's only chance was to outmaneuver the suit, and maybe make an escape back to the Archangel. Kira followed up with another thrust which caused the suit to fly backwards and open up the two square compartments on it's shoulder to show dual gatling cannons which unloaded their deadly ammunition at Kira. Kira blocked with his shield and watched as it continued to be dented and deformed from the shell's impacts. The pilot flew backwards and once again grasped the double barrelled rifle and took aim._

_"Locked on target, fire!" The pilot said as he let loose another blast at Kira. Kira dodged once again and returned fire with his seized beam rifle. The suit managed to dodge the shots and flew in with the beam rifle aimed right at Kira and fired, but not at Kira, rather at one of the red wings of the Aile pack, causing some degree of damage to the suit's manueverability. "Dammit, I can't move at all!" Kira said as he noticed the Aile pack's damage. The suit in front of him loomed over hiead with it's wings spread and the cannon pointed at Kira._

_"Tolle, Miriallia, fllay, everyone, I'm sorry" Kira said as he closed his eyes and was prepared to welcome his fate. It never came as the suit lowered it's rifle and merely floated in front of the Strike. "What?" Kira asked as the suit lowered it's rifle. "ZERO says you're not my enemy, and I agree, Mission complete" The other pilot said and took off. "Wonder what that was all about?" Kira muttered as he drifted out of the debris belt and towards the Archangel. _

"The suit took off, and I drifted back to the Archangel, the suit was never seen again, not even to this day" Kira said as he let Tolle down off of his shoulders and onto one of the couches as the trio moved to the family room. "Whoa, a suit with wings of a bird, Mira would love that" Tolle said thinking of how much his little sister had bonded with his aunt Lacus and had been learning to read under his aunt. Hearing a noise, Tolle looked over at the T.V. and saw an ancient martial arts film starring a well known kung fu expert named Bruce Lee. "Hey looking at this, this reminds me of another fight I had with a couple of strange suits that used martial arts in their fights" Kira said to his son. "Martial arts? Now you're stretching it Kira" Athrun said settling down beside Tolle.

"No no, I'm serious, it really happened" Kira said as he told his tale...

_"There they go again" Kira said as he chased off the EA Gundams. Looking down below, Kira saw movement, about the size of a mobile suit. "Did I miss one, is that a Gundam?" Kira was leery considering how he had already spied another strange suit and nearly paid for it, but remembering his vow he made to Mir, he sought out down to investigate. Once he had landed, Kira saw yet another weird suit, outlined with three metal rods on the sides, and a color scheme similar to that of his old Strike gundam. "So are you my opponent?" The other pilot yelled in question to Kira's appearance. _

_"What? I'm not here to fight" Kira replied hoping to back out of this encounter. "Not an option, Gundam fight ready...GO!" The other pilot shouted as he dashed forward at Kira with his fist cocked back ready to strike._

_Kira went on the defensive and engaged the Freedom's thrusters and flew backwards. "He used his fist, no weapons at all? What kind of a suit is that?" Kira asked no one in particular. "I won't let you get away that easily, Vulcan!" the other pilot shouted as the dual machine guns on the side of the gundam's head came alive and fired off rounds at the Freedom. "Well it's good to know that at least one thing hasn't changed about it" Kira muttered as he avoided the shots of the opposing mobile suit. _

_"you can't stay up there forever! But if that's how you want to do it, then I'll just come right up there after you!" The other pilot said as he engaged his own thrusters and leapt upward towards Kira. Kira kept his eyes on the other suit, and watched as the suit went for the device at it's side, which was revealed to be a beam saber. Kira blocked with his own saber and a duel was on. Careful observation lead Kira to the fact that the other suit's saber only had one blade, and that was something Kira could use to his advantage. Blocking high with the saber, Kira flicked the switch to his beam saber and ignited the other end and watched as the blade quickly grew and impaled the other suit's shoulder. "Ahh!" The other pilot screamed as he landed on the ground, thankfully able to flip over onto his feet. "You think that's going to stop me? I'll crush you yet!" The other pilot yelled as he reared back into a weird fighting stance. "Now what's he up to?" Kira muttered._

_"Now From the school of the undefeated of the east, Sekiha Tenkyoken!" The other pilot screamed as he shot his hands forward and dispelled a powerful burst of energy towards Kira. Kira managed to avoid the blast by cutting all power to his thrusters and dropping to the ground. He wasn't so fortunate as the other pilot dashed towards him yet again. "Now I've got you! Burning Finger!" The other pilot screamed as he grabbed ahold of Freedom Gundam's head. "Gundam Fight rule number 1 any Gundam that's head is completely destroyed is officially exempt from the competition!" The other pilot said. Kira narrowed his eyes as he moved his arm back and grabbed ahold of his beam saber and moved it forward, igniting the rear blade of it, sending it straight through the other Gundam's arm, releasing him from the other gundam's grasp._

_"Look, I told you I'm not here to fight, if I had known you would have done something like this I would have just backed off" Kira said in one more attempt to stop the fight altogether. "What kind of an excuse is that? Where's your warrior's spirit? Huh?" The other pilot said angrily. "This guy just doesn't get the point" Kira muttered as he sheathed his beam saber. "So you're giving up are you? Well too bad, I'm not about to let an opponent forfeit a match, now get ready..." The other pilot said as he let his gundam begin to glow a bright golden color, as the blue flap on the front of the suit flipped open revealing a bright green light as the gundam once again took the familiar stance. _

_"Now, Erupting, Burning Sekiha Tenkyoken!" The pilot yelled as he shot the familiar burst of energy at Kira, he wasn't prepared for what happened next as the burst of energy was broken down by the combined energy of the four rail cannons on the Freedom and it's beam rifle. The other pilot could only watch as the blasts shot forward and ripped into his suit._

_"That's your last warning, your suit's been disabled now let's just forget about all of this" Kira said, hoping the other pilot would listen. He could only watch as the other suit slowly picked itself off of the ground and stared at Kira, sparks coming off left and right due to it's damage from the blast._

_"I see, you were merely holding back, next time I swear I'll be the victor, and we'll see just who's the strongest!" The other pilot said as he took off from the area and over to a weird contraption that the other Gundam kneeled down in._

_"Did he even hear a word I just said?" Kira muttered as he flew back to the Archangel to look over the damages his suit sustained in the battle._

"He flew off in some weird vehicle and that's the last I ever saw of him, the other suit..." Kira said but was unable to finish his words as he was interrupted. "Another suit, another one that fights like that?" Tolle said motioning to the fight going on the TV with Bruce Lee taking on a whole dojo full of students using only his hands and feet and a pair of nunchaku. "Yep, just like him" Kira replied as he sat down in front of Tolle and began his tale...

_Kira had returned from the Archangel once again in the Freedom Gundam as he took off in a guarding fashion. "This is Kira yamato reporting, I don't see any sign of ZAFT Mobile Suits, nor do I see any sign of theEarth Force Gundams either" Kira said checking all visuals that his mobile suit offered him. "Roger that, keep scouting and keep us posted on any occurences" Murrue Ramius called back to Kira. _

_Kira may have made that vow to protect everyone but he would like nothing more right now then to be alone in his cabin with Mira having a pleasant conversation. "Don't get caught napping" A voice said that woke Kira up from his daydreaming, It was Milly. "Just thought I'd do my part of protecting you, You don't want Captain Ramius giving you the third degree while you're in that thing do you?" Milly said jokingly. "You should be careful yourself Mir, she is only a foot away from..." Recording ended. Were the words Kira heard as the recording ended. "Thanks Milly" Kira said as he turned off the recording his girlfriend had sent him. Kira returned to scouting when another image caught his eye on the ground below. it appeared to be, another mobile suit. _

_Looking down, kira spied what looked like a black suit with a red set of wings on it's back, it's arms folded across it's chest in a look of arrogance and determination. "Are you the pilot who defeated my stupid pupil?" The other pilot questioned as he pointed his Gundam's finger at Kira and the Freedom Gundam. "My common sense is telling me to say no, but no one else around to shift the blame on..." Kira relented. _

_"Yes, I am" Kira said, knowing full well that a fight was soon to happen. "This disgrace to the school of the Undefeated of the East will not go unavenged, no, prepare to face the true master of the Sekiha Tenkyoken, I, Master Asia!" The other pilot said as his suit struck a fighting pose. _

_"Why do I always have to attract the strange ones?" Kira asked himself. "Get ready, Here I come!" The other pilot yelled as it took off towards Kira. Kira destabalized the Freedom and dropped to the ground below and watched as the other Gundam dropped down and plunged it's fist down at Kira, only to have it sink down into the earth. Taking notice of the terrain, Kira noticed that they were fighting on what appeared to be a downward sloping hill at least at 45 degree angle. 'Maybe I can put this to good use' Kira muttered. The other gundam followed up with a series of punches and kicks. "Ha come on, are you just going to avoid me forever? Ha!" The other pilot yelled as he closed in. "Nope, just until I can do This!" Kira yelled as he thrust his beam saber at the other suit. The other suit managed to didge it and followed up with a weird sort of melee weapon, it appeared to be a cloth, only made of energy. "Surprised, that's how most of my opponents fall, by not expecting the unexpect..." The other pilot's rant was cut short by Kira flipping over the other side of the beam saber and slicing through the beam cloth. "You should follow you're own advice" Kira said. _

_Realing in the cloth, The other pilot started circling the Freedom. "Don't get arrogant, the battle is just beginning" The other pilot said. Kira blocked the flurry of punches using his shield which only became further dented and warped. "I am not having much luck with shields" Kira muttered as he continued to block and thrust with his saber. "Heh, not bad, you aren't a true fighter but you're at least making an effort, that's more than I can say for my stupid pupil!" the other pilot said. Kira rocketed back and took aim using his beam rifle, the other gundam wouldn't have it. "That's what you think, darkness finger!" The other pilot shouted as he shot for the arm of his gundam on a cable and straight at the Freedom. The hand wrapped itself around the rifle, only to be caught around the rope by Freedom's other hand, allowing Kira to engage the lower cannons and shoulder mounted rail guns and take aim at the opposing mobile suit. _

_The other pilot felt the blasts fire into his suit's legs and arms. The blasts would normally be avoided but the other pilot had taken into account the design of the terrain and it's slopping base, making avoiding the blasts all the more difficult. "Very tricky, you used the terrain and thought quickly enough to use my own Darkness Finger attack against me and turned it into an advantage on your part" The other pilot muttered as he slowly rose up from the ground. "But I'm not done yet, far from it, I'll show you the true power of the school of the undefeated of the East!" The other pilot yelled as his suit began to glow a brilliant gold and assumed a familiar position from Kira's previous fight. "Now, Sekiha, Tenkyoken!" The pilot yelled as he shot forth another burst of energy at Kira. _

_Taking careful aim, Kira blasted with every available firearm on his Gundam, and managed to blast through the suit's energy, however once the smoke had cleared, the suit was nowhere to be seen. "What, where'd it go?" Kira asked. "Don't think I'll fall for the same trick that my stupid apprentice did!" The other pilot yelled as he grabbed the Freedom Gundam up by the cockpit. "Now, Darkness, Explo..." The other pilot was ready to continue but soon dropped to his knees as well as the Freedom Gundam. Kira looked on as the Gundam in front of him dropped it's golden hue and fell down to it's hands and knees. "Not, now, not..." The other pilot said as he continued to hack and cough. "Who ever heard of piloting when you're sick?" Kira asked as he grabbed his beam rifle and stood back and took aim just in case the other suit got any ideas. _

_"You win for now, but soon I'll fight you again and show you the true power of the undefeated of the east" The other pilot said a little calmer as it took off into the sunset. "They get stranger with every encounter" Kira said. "Kira! Kira, come in please!" Milly cried trying to get Kira's attention. "Don't worry Mir, I'm okay, I just got lucky is all..."_

"He took off, and I managed to escape without too much damage" Kira said as he finished his final tale. "Whoa, I still think you could have taken him dad" Tolle said with a smile. "Thanks son" Kira said ruffling his son's hair, to which Tolle replied by trying to bat his father's hands away. The fun was interrupted as the front door was opened and the women of the trio's lives were returning. "We're home" Milly called out to let anyone in the general area. Kira walked in seeing his wife, wearing a light blue sweater, jeans and a white tanktop underneath it. "Hey sweetie" Kira said as he leaned in and planted a kiss on Milly's forehead.

"Daddy daddy look at what aunty Lacus bought for me!" Mira said running up to her father. "Oh she's beautiful honey, just like you" Kira said scooping his little girl up in his arms.

Seeing how Kira would be busy with his daughter and helping Milly put away groceries, Cagalli decided to let Tolle have a little surprise. "Tolle, come here come here" Tolle heard his voice being called and looked over to see his aunt calling him over. "I thought it'd be only fitting to get you something that you would appreciate, something your dad, and your uncle both had during the war" Cagalli said as she reached into a bag, pulling out model kits for the Freedom Gundam, and the Justice gundam. "Ahh, Aunt Cagalli thank you so much!" Tolle said as he threw his arms around his aunt's neck."You're welcome sweetie, you're welcome"

Later that night, the children lay in their beds asleep. Mira lay with the doll the aunt Lacus had bought for her while above Tolle's head were two model kits of the Freedom Gundam and the Justice Gundam, now watching over him, just as both of the suit's pilots were doing to this day. In another room however a much different conversation was going on.

"So I take it you saw what Cagalli bought him?" Milly said as she lay with one arm propping her head up to look at Kira who lay in bed with his head in his hands folded out on the pillow behind him. "Yeah they acted like it was a secret and he tried to hide it from me but I found out, I just kept quiet so I could play along" Kira replied. "Do you think it's wise to expose him to such things?" Milly asked her voice taking on a hint of worry. "He was bound to find out sooner or later, and at least he found out from me and Athrun, so hopefully he won't get the wrong idea" Kira replied. "I hope you're right" Milly said as she lay down on his chest. Kira replied by wrapping his arms around his wife and began to rub her back. "You remember my cousin, the sharpshooter?" Milly asked. "Yeah you did mention her" Kira replied. "She and her fiance' Kazuki will be dropping by tomorrow, I already cleared it with Cagalli." Milly said. "Well good, now we'll get to see the woman who gav you such accuracy" Kira said earning himself a giggle from his wife.

_Elsewhere..._

Two opponents, stared each other down, hands at the ready, planning on which move to make, no matter what, it could mean the end of this round. "Your move" Said one as the other reached out, only to have his concentration disrupted by the sounds of yelling. "That's checkmate Heero" said the blonde haired man who took advantage of his opponent's distraction. Uttering a low growl the brown haired pilot rose up his seat to go and take care of the disturbance.

"Hey! will you two keep it down, we're trying to play a game in here!" Heero barked at his fellow misplaced pilots. All four of them, after being defeated or running off had been captured by the Earth Alliance and had worked out a deal to have their suits repaired in return for forming an elite team to take care of any potential uprisings or any other threats. The payment for them would be that the best scientists in the Earth Alliance would be researching ways to return each of them back to their own worlds, of this though Heero had his doubts.

"You'll never get strong enough to rid yourself of that scum who defeated us! now begin training right master!" yelled one of the other pilots. "Yes Domon, perfection doesn't come with sitting around playing a ridiculous chess game now we train!"

"I never lost, so I don't need to train with either of you, now keep it down" Heero said as he walked back into the room where Zechs and a new chess game would be waiting for him.

Hope you all enjoyed it, and as for the cameos, they happened...in Gundam Battle Assault 3: Starring Gundam SEED for the PS2. Now read and review please.


End file.
